


Come Home

by ImaginaryEngineer2 (TyrantorX)



Series: Little Witch One Shots or Two [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Diakko, F/F, Older, Older lwa gang, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantorX/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer2
Summary: Akko's in the hospital and Hannah decides to inform Diana about it.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a break from my own story. Anyway, this is angst. So warning, not for those who are looking for a lighthearted fic. @bittertomato, thank you. Maybe I guess you can say this one’s for you? Thank you so much for kicking me in the ass, I appreciate it.

They've insisted that someone inform Diana about it. Even their former classmates from abroad are coercing them some answers whether Diana's seen her or not. Even though it's all over the news, the fact their former teammate has had no reaction or comment about it has got both Hannah and Barbara in a state of anxiousness.

It's been known that Diana and Akko have grown so close that they've been the fodder of many tabloids over the years. But both have yet to confirm or deny any allegations. They've always left the masses to think for themselves. Besides, there was nothing wrong with 2 women hanging out, correct?

But Hannah, Barbara and the rest of the gang could read that through caring hand holds, heart felt warnings, tinged cheeks and warm smiles that they're friendship was definitely something else.

So it didn't seem right that Diana didn't even leave a comment or react about the news that took over an entire page of the newspaper or the first page of every online news website. They needed answers on Diana's silence and inaction.

They settled on the fact that Diana was indeed too busy. She always has been and probably always will be. So, someone had to tell her, personally.

They weren't sure how they'd get in touch with Diana but still theyought to give it a try. It's been years since they've last spoken with her. Although they've decided to do this together (it wouldn't be Hannah and Barbara without one or the other), Barbara's hands were tied and it was up to Hannah herself to find her way into the office of the youngest member of the Witch's Council.

It took her a while to get to where her former teammates office was situated. She never really step foot in any building related to the Council. Good thing she was able to ask around. That led her to this big office near the top of the building with a door whose gold nameplate had the name “D. Cavendish” on it. She opened it to see Diana, as usual, buried in tons of paper work alongside a hologram of whatever it was she was doing.

"Ms. Young informed me of your presence. What brings you here?"

She still carried that air of elegance and strength around her. Although Hannah's gotten used to it when they were back in the University, right now it's suffocating her. Making her feel like she was a helpless mouse, just about waiting on its predator to pounce at her.

"I--" Hannah had to choose her words carefully. Diana wasn't known for small talk. And ever since she's taken this job, she's grown into a woman whose known to have a heart of ice and it seemed to have grown colder as the years went on.

"Have you been keeping up with the news? Specifically, have you been checking out the entertainment part of the news?"

"No. There's more important work to accomplish. I cannot keep myself entertained with trivial things that won't aid in the progression of magic, Hannah."

This still sounded like Diana though. Always thinking about the future of magic. It's revival. How it could help change the world in good ways.

But the Diana she knew would always put her friends and Akko, _much more_ , before anything else.

"Believe me, this isn't trivial in any way." The dreaded tone in Hannah's voice has piqued Diana's interest. There was a quiver in her voice, this tone of uncertainty that Diana picked up but wasn't quite sure off. She keeps her eyes on the hologram, although she continued to listen to what Hannah had to say.

"Akko's been admitted in the hospital. She's still unconscious. Probably comatose."

Diana doesn't move. Instead, she picked up exactly where she left off reading, Hannah could tell from Diana's iris moving again from left to right.

"She's been in the ICU for a day."

Hannah's sure she would've budged but she didn't. Her declaration fell on deaf ears as Diana continued to focus on the hologram.

"Her life’s in danger."

Diana looked up and instantly Hannah feels something off about the way the blonde's lack of emotion spread throughout Diana herself. No sound, no crease in her forehead. Heck, not even a gasp to show any bit of utter surprise.

"You... knew?"

Diana doesn't move. Instead, she takes a deep breath and closes the hologram in front of her.

"Diana, how can you be so cruel?"

Something in Diana flipped. Her neutral expression changing into one that sent shivers down Hannah's spine. Her gaze was piercing, matched with brows that met in the middle.

"It's rude to judge anyone based on a situation when you're only aware of one side of the story," Diana spat. She stood, taking the stacks of papers with her as she stormed out the room.

Diana stopped at the grip on her free wrist. She looked back to see Hannah panicked--first time she's seen her panic in years. She wanted to leave. No more discussions on this.

_No more._

But Hannah was not eager on letting this go.

"Diana!" She got Diana to look at her one more time. "Diana, stop acting like this! You were never this heartless before! What's gotten into you?"

The moment Diana looked over her shoulder, Hannah, eyes-wide and mouth slightly agape, let go of her friend.

She’s never seen Diana’s serene, blue eyes burn with this much emotion before. Beneath all the fire that Diana's gaze pierced with, Diana's never looked this sad or...

...hurt.

"Do. Not. Follow. Me." Her instructions cut through Hannah like a knife.

"Diana..." She called out to her friend one more time only to be ignored as Diana quickly made her way out of her office. She thought Diana would've stayed a bit longer, maybe shed some light on this situation.

But she leaves.

Hannah heard her tell her secretary to show her the way out before Hannah could even catch up to her.

"What happened?"


End file.
